


A Perfect Place Among The Stars

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Comfort, Community: spnkink_meme, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sub Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; REQUEST: Sam/Dean - BDSM or D/s, aftercare, fluff, cuddling. Sam and Dean in a loving BDSM relationship, cue shmoopy aftercare. The sub can be worshiped during this time for his ability to take it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Place Among The Stars

Dean was gentle, his hands soothing with a tender touch as he whispered softly to his brother. He placed feather-light kisses to Sam’s back, being careful not to touch the wounds that lined his submissive skin. His warm soft hands glided in light strokes over Sam’s side and trailed across the trembling flesh with an adoring caress. “You are so beautiful, Sammy, so perfect.” Dean whispered lovingly, his voice affectionate and caring, the tone showing his purest emotions for his brother. “You did so well, took everything I gave you. Love you, baby boy.” 

A helpless whimper slipped past Sam’s lips as the tears fell down his cheeks in hot droplets. Dean lightly ran a finger over his sibling’s lips then he kissed them sweetly, soothing Sam. 

When Sam trembled harder, Dean comforted him with a loving kiss to his temple and a soft caress down his side, letting Sam feel his warm presence. “Shh, it’s okay, Sammy. I’m here, baby brother. I’m right here with you, you’re not alone. You did so good, I’m so very proud of you. I love you, Sammy. Love you so much.” 

Sam was still crying, his face hidden in the bed sheets, but he heard his Dom’s tender words loud and clear. There was so much love, compassion, and honesty in Dean’s voice, his presence reassuring and strong—all the sensations of Dean and the sweet endearments coming from him made Sam sob harder. 

He always cried after a scene; there were so many powerful emotions he felt that he couldn’t contain them. Not that Dean wanted him too—the older Winchester wished for Sam to cry and fall apart, just so he could be the one to put Sam back together. 

Sam gave his brother everything he had; his control and submission. Dean wanted to return the love; he respected and worshiped Sam’s submission, relishing his brother’s complete trust and love. For Dean, it was an honor to have Sam submit to him and he wanted to take care of Sam and love him, protect him, and show Sam just how much he was cherished. There had once been a time when Sam felt embarrassed for crying but not anymore; Dean had assured him that there was no shame in tears. 

“I’m right here, baby boy,” Dean assured as he pressed another soft sweet kiss to Sam’s forehead. “I’m here; it's okay. Cry, scream, yell…just let everything go, baby boy. You're not alone. I’m here with you, Sammy. Let me take care of you.” Dean continued to speak gently to his submissive, proving to Sam that he wasn’t alone…and that he wouldn’t ever be alone. Dean would be there for him every day of his life. 

The whip was still lying on the floor of playroom where Dean had dropped it. This had been a relentless enduring scene; Sam had perfectly taken everything he was given, offering himself to Dean, willing and trusting his Dom to break him, needing to give up control and submit to his big brother. Dean had taken Sam to the edge and over so many times tonight, giving him everything he craved and needed, breaking him apart completely. 

Now Sam was both emotionally and physically drained; although he was sore and his body ached fiercely, he also felt so incredibly amazing. He felt a little like he was floating, his mind lost in the gradual release of the warm endorphins. Pain had shifted into a dull thrum of rising satiation and the throbbing had turned into sheer bliss. 

Sam’s sobs tapered off a little, but the tears still rolled down his cheeks in heavy droplets as Dean gently pulled him into his arms. Sam went eagerly, scooting closer to Dean and hugging him tightly, desperately needing his Dom’s comfort. Even though this wasn’t their first scene together, Sam still felt a twinge of insecurity, as he did from time to time. He needed to know he had pleased Dean. “Did I do well, Sir?” Sam asked timidly, voice soft and childlike. 

“You were so perfect, baby boy,” Dean assured. “You were so strong and trusting of me, Sammy. Gave me everything you had to give and you did so well, perfect, baby. I’m very proud of you, Sammy.” He looked Sam straight in the eye, making sure his brother saw the honestly, love and pride in his unwavering gaze. Dean knew his brother saw it when Sam smiled with a sweet goofy, lopsided-dimpled grin, looking a little out of it now than before. Dean leaned in and kissed Sam’s lips tenderly, his thumb lightly stoking his brother’s cheek and wiping away the tears. 

“I love you, Sammy,” Dean whispered softly against his brother’s lips. “My Sammy, only mine.” 

Sam curled closer to his Dom as he heard the possessive words, feeling loved, owned and cherished in his big brother’s warm, encompassing arms. He smiled with a sleepily grin as his eyes dropped. 

“Sleep, Sammy, you did so well. Rest now, baby. I’ll clean you up in a little while, just rest for now.” Dean pressed a sweet kiss to Sam’s forehead and brushed his bangs away as he began to rock his brother in his arms. He hummed a soft lullaby, and within moments, Sam was sound asleep in his arms, the younger brother feeling protected and safe. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/6482.html?thread=2820434#t24671570)


End file.
